The One Man Army
by ZeroBen
Summary: It's not a career... It's a way of life. For Nevan Flaherty, this is hopefully just the beginning as he graduates NXT and is drafted into Raw as part of The New Era. His ups and downs, his wins and losses, his life in WWE right here for all to see. The One Man Army has arrived and nothing can stop him from becoming a legend.
1. RAW is WAR Part I

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the WWE.**

 **Intro:** Not the most revolutionary piece of fan-fiction, but I'm hopeful someone likes it. It's your typical OC Story, much like a Career Mode in a 2K game. I'm skipping over NXT to start with, but that's on purpose. You will still read about his start in NXT, I'm just trying to work out how exactly I want to do it. The backstage bits before and after the shows, autograph signings, they're half real/ half kayfabe. I wanted to get into personal lives to an extent, but nothing too invasive. This is mostly his career on WWE television. Although, as you find out, it's not a career to him... It's strictly a way of life.

 **THE ONE MAN ARMY  
**

 _ **1#**_

 _ **"RAW is WAR"**_

 _ **Part I**_

 _"This isn't a career to me. This is a way of life... The only life. All I have ever wanted to be - All I am here for - Is to be a wrestler. That's it. That's all there is. And, that said, I thank you for taking the time to share my journey with me."_

For Ryan Sahms, professional wrestling is all there was. As soon as he was old enough to start giving his future the extensive thought it needed, it just clicked. Wrestling. From the time he was eleven, he maintained an athletic lifestyle, always moving, never settling. He kept active, he kept thinking, planning, plotting the future. He watched videos, attended live shows, studied every last bit of info he could sink his teeth into. Once he was sixteen, he began trying out for independent promotions. It seemed many were skeptical of his ability at such a young age. Other than a spot here or there, he couldn't find any substantial work.

But, he remained vigilant. Driven. Determined. At the age of 19, he managed to work steadily for Ring Of Honor, which is where the now known One Man Army gimmick was born. He had a knack for selling moves really well and that lead to him taking beatings, leading to matches where it seemed he had no chance but would somehow survive to become victorious. His last night with the promotion was a rivalry culminating in a 'Win Or Walk' Title match that saw him failing to secure the gold. With streamers and a standing ovation behind him, Ryan walked away from Ring Of Honor at the age of 21.

He traveled out of country next, specifically London and Japan, were the One Man Army gimmick started to really take off. He truly became an against all odds competitor, though he always seemed to leave just before receiving a title or getting a major push into true main event status. At the age of 23, he wrestled a farewell match in London... A special event that had proceeds go to cancer research and treatment. The tagline reading The One Man Army's final war in England. Truer words were never spoken, as at the end of the event, it was announced via Social Media, that The One Man Army had been signed to a developmental contract by the WWE.

He performed under the same One Man Army gimmick but with a new name, Nevan Flaherty, which was a throwback to his Irish heritage. Though, to be honest, he was born in America and it was his grandparents on his mother's side that were from Ireland. Still... He had to admit he liked the name, he loved that he was able to keep the gimmick he had been building upon since he was a teenager dreaming this all in his head and jotting it down in a notebook.

NXT was obviously first on the agenda. He was informed by the Higher-Ups that if he succeeded in getting over with the fans, he would be given a shot at the main roster after Summerslam. Well, as luck would have it, The One Man Army had managed to garner an army of followers and he was given numerous main event and high profile matches, including a short-lived rivalry with Finn Balor that ultimately lead to the both of them being called up to Monday Night Raw via The Draft on the very same night...

 **:::MONDAY NIGHT RAW:::**

Part of him didn't believe it. Part of him felt like he was a teenager drifting asleep to thoughts of possibly becoming a Superstar one day. But, this was reality. This was those dreams having come true. And in even greater ways than he could have ever imagined. You see, because Nevan had been selected to be part of the historic Monday Night Raw that would not only debut the WWE Universal Championship, but also decide who would compete for said championship at The Hottest Event Of The Year, Summerslam!

Nevan sat in the backstage area, watching on a monitor as none other than his friend/greatest challenge, Finn Balor, emerged as the winner. Which meant that later tonight, it would be Finn Balor going up against the winner of the next Fatal 4-Way... Consisting of The One and Only, Chris Jericho, Sheamus, former WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Roman Reigns and the 2nd rookie drafted to the Raw roster, The One Man Army himself, Nevan Flaherty.

The butterflies flew in his stomach, refusing to settle. The nerves were electric inside his body. He couldn't recall being this nervous before. But, damn, so much was riding on this performance. Sure, he had managed to be successful in NXT and Overseas, but this was the main roster of WWE. This was the headliner. Raw and Smackdown were where it was at... Where people really took notice of you. The fame and fortune, the millions of eyes fixed right on you... The chance to truly begin carving your path to becoming a real legend in wrestling history. It was a lot to absorb. A lot to try and live up to. If he went out there and screwed it up somehow...

"You ready for this or what, Kid?" none other than the man, Triple H, one of Nevan's biggest supporters, and possibly the driving reason behind him receiving the push onto the Raw roster so soon.

"I'm not so sure," Nevan chuckled, standing up, shaking off a few jitters.

"Well, now's the time. Whether you're ready or not, your match is up. Now... Don't make me look like a fool out there, okay? I vouched for you, I told them in the meetings that Flaherty has what it takes. He can make us money, he can gain us respect, he can help the entire brand. Not to mention... Bring some excitement to this new belt we got out there."

"I'm gonna try my best," Nevan assured Hunter.

"Hey, don't try your best," HHH corrected the rookie, "Just do your best. Above all else, put on a show. Make those people out there remember who you are."

 **:::2ND FATAL 4-WAY MATCH:::**

On both knees, head down, wearing a camouflage hoodie, the moment lingered on the stage just before Nevan slammed both fists down one at a time on the steel grating, a heavy drum beating along with his movements and the music kicking in as he popped up to his feet.

 _'I need a rival, I need a rival, I found my soul, let's set it on fire.'_

Rival by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club fueled the One Man Army's entrance as the fans popped just loud enough for there to be a favorable response. And in that few seconds, the butterflies were gone, the nerves were fine, in Nevan's world everything was just as it should be. He headed down the ramp, showing off his in-ring gear after tossing aside his hoodie; Taped hands and wrists, camouflage shorts, black knee pads with black boots and red kick pads to go with them. He didn't waste much time in entering the ring, waiting for his three opponents, knowing this match could define the rest of his Raw career.

Sheamus was next, laughing at his opponent, not at all worried. Jericho after him, his smug self, joining in with the childish teasing, the two of them having a good little time at the rookie's expense. But then came the big dog and the mood changed in a hurry. Love him or hate him, Roman Reigns and his Roman Empire were a force to be reckoned with and not taken lightly. Time and time again, he had prove himself to be at the top of his game, if not at the top of the WWE as a whole. Each Superstar took to a corner, eyeing the others.

 _Corey was first to comment, "You are looking at three former WWE Champions, Chris Jericho the very first Undisputed Champion having beat both The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin in one night. Sheamus winning the title in his first year. Roman Reigns winning the title at two of the biggest shows WWE has to offer, Survivor Series and Wrestlemania. This is as star-studded a Fatal Four-Way as you're going to get."_

 _Byron had something to add, "Not to be outdone, Nevan Flaherty had also had a successful career as well."_

 _"Very true," Cole said, "Gained quite the notoriety overseas before landing in NXT where he competed in a number of high-profile matches."_

 _"I'm not going to sit here and say The One Man Army doesn't have what it takes to be here," Corey finished it off, "But, when push comes to shove, he has never won a singles title in any promotion and he's in the lion's den with three former multi-time World Champions. Call me crazy, but the odds are telling me it's not the rookie's night."_

With a ring of the bell, it was time to start the fight. In the opening moments, the four competitors merely sized one another up. However, it didn't take long until Jericho and Sheamus headed straight for Nevan, landing blows left and right, ending up with Nevan being tossed through the ropes and to the floor. Feeling a little left out, Roman grabbed both Sheamus and Jericho while they were pre-occupied over who would do what and clunked their heads together old-school WWE style. Jericho took the worst of it, falling to the canvas and rolling outside while Reigns targeted Sheamus in the corner, swinging him from turnbuckle to turnbuckle and flattening him with a powerful clothesline to start the bout.

Meanwhile, Jericho was on the outside, shaking off the head-knock and spotting Flaherty from the corner of his eye, doing the same. Axe-handle to the back, sending Nevan back to the floor. Then came a number of stomps connecting to Nevan's back. After that, Chris grabbed him and threw him headfirst into the barricade. After which, Jericho mocked the rookie, smiling away, arms raised as if he was already victorious. Feeling good, he saw an opportunity and took it, grabbing Roman's boot as he was running against the ropes, providing Sheamus the chance to finally gain some control in the ring, nailing a massive Brogue Kick! Whoops, Jericho may have just screwed himself and quickly slid into the ring as Sheamus pinned Reigns, easily breaking it up.

 _Michael Cole explained, "Such is the danger in these matches. What may be a clever move on your part, can lead to a game-changing opening for an opponent."_

Okay... This wouldn't do. Nevan picked himself up, shaking off his early misfortunes, but just as he tried to get back in the ring, he was sent right back down again by an opportune baseball slide courtesy of Y2J. Nevan was once again on the floor, clutching his abdomen, wincing in pain, but maybe more out of frustration. If he didn't get his act together, the match would be over before he could even score a single offensive attack. Fed up, he pulled on the apron to stand, noticing Jericho trying for another slide, but side-stepped it this time, then connected with a few punches, surprising the veteran, before whipping him into the barricade.

Starting to feel it a little, Nevan slid into the ring, Y2J down on the outside. He waited for Sheamus to turn around, then stunned him with a dropkick right on target! The Celtic Warrior rolled to the ropes, taking a second to recover. Nevan stood back up, the momentum shifting slightly in his favor. But then... Oh man, he was staring face to face with Roman. The two were about to lock horns when it was Y2J rejoining the fray, school-boying Flaherty for a quick 1...2... Nevan kicked out! Jericho was first to stand, instantly popped with as strong a right hand as you're going to find in the WWE, straight from Reigns. Nevan back up, but received a thunderous punch for his efforts as well. The came Sheamus' turn with the same result. And, in a matter of three blows, Roman Reigns was standing tall.

 _"If this keeps going the way it's going, this could be a long night for everyone but Roman Reigns."_

Jericho up, back-dropped. Then the big dog had his eyes on Flaherty, perhaps a Spear? It looked like it as he charged for the rookie, but Nevan leap-frogged over the Samoan Superstar and he ended up colliding with the Celtic Warrior instead! No matter, Roman covered him anyway, 1... 2... Jericho broke up the pin! Being the smart veteran he was, Jericho laid the attack on Roman while he had the chance. Rights, left, a combination of the two, stomps, whatever it took. Like it or not, Reigns was the favorite and had to be dealt with for anyone else to have a chance at victory.

Roman wouldn't stay down. Nevan teamed with Jericho, the two putting aside their differences to perform a two-man vertical suplex. Then a double elbow, and a second for good measure. The crowd began cheering, and as Sheamus slowly got back up, it seemed a 3 on 1 situation would be forthcoming. Forget the earlier teasing and taunting, it was time to cast aside differences for the greater good... Taking the big dog out of the big fight. It caused the WWE Universe to erupt in cheers when all three put the boots to Roman! Then it was Jericho directing traffic, ordering Sheamus and Nevan to stand him up. Codebreaker ti... No! Roman pushed aside Sheamus and Nevan, blocked the Codebreaker and hoisted Jericho up for a power-bomb. Yet, while he had Y2J up high, the other two clipped his legs, giving Chris the chance to roll down his back and make a pin attempt, 1... 2... Roman escaped with time to spare!

All men back to their feet, Roman against all comers. He ducked a Sheamus clothesline and shoulder-blocked Nevan into the corner, but then turned right into a Codebreaker! It didn't take Reigns off his feet, though. It took a 2nd Brogue Kick... No, it wouldn't! Roman was shaky, but still upright! That's when they all looked to Nevan, who had climbed to the top turnbuckle... Flipping neckbreaker! Roman Reigns was finally down! Then came the moment that always came when Superstars co-operated in matches where ultimately there could be only one winner...

 _"Roman's out, guys. But which one's going to make the cover?" Byron raised the question._

Sheamus for the win, pulled off by Y2J! Jericho for the victory, pulled off by the Celtic Warrior. The two engaged in a shoving match, Nevan discovering a golden opportunity! 1... 2... Pulled off by both Sheamus and Chris Jericho! They shoved him back to the ropes then went for a tandem clothesline to put this contest out of reach, but the rookie ducked and it was the two of them falling to the outside! Another chance... Nevan jumped onto Roman, hooking the leg, was this it... 1... 2... Roman kicked out! Just like that, Nevan felt the match slip through his fingers. Roman still down, Nevan hit a standing somersault leg drop, 1... 2... Roman was far from finished! Nevan punched the canvas in frustration.

 _"Nevan's showing me something here," Graves commented, "But, he's grabbing at straws and you can't do that against Roman Reigns. You need definitive strategy and power to conquer the Roman Empire."_

Roman slowly rising up, Jericho and Sheamus doing the same on the outside, Nevan needed to think. Time was of the essence. He backed the weakened Reigns into a corner and then hoisted him up to the top turnbuckle. Could it be the... Roman came to life, shot after shot on the top of Nevan's head, then the shocker! On the top, he muscled Nevan into a power-bomb position, then proceeded to THROW HIM FROM THE TOP DOWN TO Y2J AND SHEAMUS ON THE FLOOR! ALL THREE MEN OUT OF COMMISSION IN A HURRY!

The crowd roared for the big time move with the obligatory Holy Shit chant. Roman composed himself then climbed down to the ring, raising his arms proudly. All that was left to decide was which one of the corpses to drag into the ring and pin for the three count. It was all over but the chorus from the fat lady, folks. However, just as Roman dropped out of the ring to the floor, he was ambushed by an attack from the United States Champion, Rusev! Out of nowhere!

 _"What the heck is Rusev doing out here!?"_

 _"Remember during the Draft, these two crossed paths backstage! Rusev saying this week on Social Media that Reigns didn't respect him."_

Fatal 4-Way... Who do you disqualify? No one. And you can't just award Roman the match, either. Swung into the steel steps, the barricade, the Bulgarian Brute did just that... He brutalized Reigns. Yet, despite this, Roman began fighting back and the two were locked in the world's biggest fist fight. The tussle took them up the ramp and to the backstage area. All this leaving only three men in the match. Two of which were slowly but surely climbing into the ring, the third still feeling the effects of a career-threatening power-bomb.

 _"The entire complexion of the night... The Universal Title Picture... It's all just changed drastically, folks. Do not go anywhere, we'll be right back!"_

 _ **"THE ONE MAN ARMY"**_

 _ **2#**_

 _ **"RAW is WAR"**_

 _ **Part II**_


	2. RAW is WAR Part II

**THE ONE MAN ARMY**

 _ **2#**_

 _ **"RAW is WAR"**_

 _ **Part II**_

 _"As you can see, Jericho and Sheamus have been fighting tooth and nail during the break, while the rookie, Nevan Flaherty, is still recovering on the outside. And here's why..." Michael Cole explained as the replay showed Nevan being power-bombed from the penthouse to the outhouse, courtesy of one Roman Reigns._

Who, of course, was no longer part of the equation thanks to an ambush by Rusev. In fact, cameras rolling backstage found the two having to be pried apart by a dozen security personnel. Meanwhile... We still had the matter of determining who would face Finn Balor in tonight's main event, leading to a Summerslam match to be crowned the first-ever WWE Universal Champion. Case in point... Jericho and Sheamus tangling in the ring while Nevan tried to pick himself up off the floor, the big time power-bomb proving difficult to recover from.

Sheamus and Jericho went back and forth. Sheamus missed a hefty punch, but then blocked a Codebreaker attempt, using the opening to try and lock in the Cloverleaf. Jericho squirmed and fought back, managing to kick Sheamus away, then hit him with a drop toehold. Up next? Vintage Jericho... A Lionsault right on the mark. Quick cover, 1... 2... Sheamus still had some left in the tank! Frustrated, but not overly so, Y2J then stood Sheamus and swung, but Sheamus countered with one of his own and popped Y2J on the comeback in a quick elbow. Then came an attempted 3rd Brogue Kick... Blocked... Walls Of Jericho!

Could this be it? Would Chris Jericho be the one to meet Finn Balor later? And maybe even Seth Rollins at Summerslam? The pain was evident on Sheamus' face and it seemed he wanted to tap, but was refusing to let himself do so. Too much was on the line... Too much was at stake! Jericho pulled back, put everything he had in forcing Sheamus to submit. Sheamus' trembled, his face contorted, his legs and back pulled in ways the human body was never meant to be pulled. He reached for the ropes... Closer... Closer... Not close enough! Damn it, he had no choice, he had to... He brought his hand up and dow... MISSILE DROPKICK OUTTA NOWHERE FROM NEVAN TO JERICHO! DIRECT HIT! SUBMISSION BROKEN, PINFALL ATTEMPT, 1... 2... JERICHO KICKED OUT!

Put on a show... Make them remember your name... Who you are. Triple H's words echoed in Nevan's mind, he had to make this moment count. Jericho rolled under the ropes out of harm's way, but Sheamus was still down. Hurting but not out of it, Nevan climbed to the top then landed a huge spinning elbow drop onto Sheamus! Hook the leg, 1... 2... Jericho saved the match with a last second dive! So close but so far away for the One Man Army. Jaw stinging from the dropkick, Jericho ignored the pain and set Nevan up for a slam, but the rookie slipped out the back then grabbed the back of Jericho's head, put it against his shoulder... Think of it as a reverse-stunner... But he calls it Dropping The Hammer! Jericho down, 1... 2... Y2J BARELY KICKED OUT!

 _"Nevan Flaherty showing he can hold his own. Whatcha think, Corey?" Byron wondered._

 _"He hasn't won yet, Saxton. I'll admit if I'm wrong but only if I am."_

 _"Win or lose, first Finn Balor with a great performance and now the 2nd NXT Draftee showing a courageous effort. Monday Night Raw is in good hands, we can all agree on that," Michael Cole added._

Nevan could feel it. Hell, he could taste it. He hadn't dominated the match by any means, but it felt like he was in the right spot in the right moment. He had another move in mind and waited for Jericho to stand. However, his focus fixed on Y2J, he didn't notice Sheamus had rose up and was approaching from behind. Irish Curse anyone? Sheamus positioned Nevan perfectly, but before he could drop it... Received a Codebreaker, but with Nevan right behind him... SCHOOL-BOY BY NEVAN... 1... 2... JERICHO COULDN'T REACT IN TIME... 3! HE DID IT! NEVAN DID IT!

"Your winner - and facing Finn Balor in the main event - The One Man Army... Nevan Flaherty!"

Flaherty rolled to the outside, weak but filled with excitement. Hell, the kid did it! He qualified to fight for the Summerslam spot! And... The crowd was cheering him on! The dream came true... Nevan Flaherty was a bonified WWE Superstar! With help from the referee, and his hand raised in victory, Nevan smiled wide, his heart thumping about a million beats a second. God damn... The dream had come true... That's all he could think as he headed up the ramp, letting the experience sink in, letting the whole damn thing sink in.

Chris Jericho scowled in utter disgust. To him, this match was his. Hell, it was his devastating Codebreaker that sealed it. No... This couldn't stand... It shouldn't... And if Y2J had a shred of pride left... It wouldn't.

 _"Fans, how about this for a main event tonight? Two stars in the making... Two NXT Standouts... It will be Nevan Flaherty versus Finn Balor, with the winner meeting Seth Rollins for the new WWE Universal Championship at our next Pay-Per-View... Summerslam! Be back after this... A tag match, it will be Sasha Banks and Bayley competing against Charlotte and Dana Brooks."_

 **:::Backstage:::**

Following the commercial break, the cameras caught up with a few Superstars and other personnel congratulating Nevan on the victory. Though, passing by Kevin Owens, he received nothing but a cold glance. Nevertheless, his good mood couldn't be broken. He kept down the hall until he found Raw General Managers, Stephanie McMahon and Mick Foley. Also with them? Nevan's opponent and next hurdle en route to the Universal Championship... Finn Balor.

"Look at this, Mick," Stephanie proclaimed proudly, unable to keep the smile off of her face, "Our NXT investments paid off. We have Finn Balor and Nevan Flaherty in our main event. What a way to start off a new era!"

"You're right about that, Steph," Mick agreed, "Now to the reason why we called you two here. We know your history. You've fought each other twice... Both matches ended in a draw. In fact, the second one... That really landmark Iron Man match from TakeOver Chicago... Is what sold us on drafting the two of you."

"Honestly," Stephanie interjected, "That match can and will go down as one of NXT's greatest. But, back to what Mick was getting to... Being aware of your history together and knowing things could get a little heated, we just wanted to make sure the two of you keep your match clean and honest. We want a good match in the ring, to settle once and for all not only who the best man is, but which man meets Seth at Summerslam."

Mick capped it off, "The Fatal 4-Way's got a little out of control. We just want to make sure the main event between you two doesn't veer off the tracks, if you catch our drift."

Both Finn and Nevan understood. The GM's wanted a hard-fought but fair and clean match. Of course, they needed a definitive victor. It went unspoken... But Finn and Nevan also felt like Stephanie and Mick were maybe hinting at the fact that if this went to a draw, then the Raw feature for Summerslam would be up in the air. Of course, that would probably be just fine and dandy for Seth Rollins, if he had his way. Finn was about to speak up for the two of them when the conversation was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a still irate Y2J Chris Jericho...

"Are you two out of your minds?" Jericho couldn't even look at Nevan he was so mad, "Two no-names are headlining the first Monday Night Raw of the New Era? Did you not see the travesty that was my match? I was robbed!" he pointed at Mick, "And you know it," at Steph, "You know it," at Finn, "You know it," then Nevan, "And, most of all, you know it!"

"Actually, Chris," Stephanie corrected her one-time friend, "If anyone was screwed out of anything, it was Roman Reigns. But, be that as it may, the main event is set. I'm sorry, but you had your chance."

If it was possible for a human being's anger to boil so badly that they breathed fire, it would have happen then and there for Y2J, "Mark my words... This injustice will cost you all dearly."

Once Jericho was gone, Foley spoke up, "Alright well, all that unpleasantness aside... Are you two ready for this?"

Nevan and Finn turned their heads toward each other and then to Steph and Mick, speaking in unison, "Yeah, we are."

 **:::The Main Event:::**

 _"The time has come. Here we are, ready to determine who will face Seth Rollins, who it is that will help make history at Summerslam. First, it was Finn Balor defeating Cesaro, Rusev and Kevin Owens. After that, it was Nevan Flaherty overcoming Sheamus, Roman Reigns and Chris Jericho. Ladies and gentlemen, here is your main event to kick off the new Monday Night Raw Era... Finn Balor versus Nevan Flaherty!"_

The bell rang, both Superstars standing in the ring. There was an excitement in the air. It had been well noted, Finn and Nevan competed against each other twice... Both matches coming to time limit draws. One a NXT Taping that went thirty. The next was at a TakeOver event... The last NXT appearance for the two... And it went a full sixty minutes without a single decision. Eyes locked, they approached each other in the center of the squared circle, ready to...

 _Redesign... Rebuild... Reclaim!_

The match was put on hold as Seth Rollins made his way down the entrance ramp, smirking and laughing, enjoying stealing the spotlight from the two men who fought hard to earn it. He took his time, too. Once at ringside, he grabbed a time-keeper's chair and set it up, taking a seat, "Just pretend I'm not here, guys. You do your thing."

Needless to say, neither Finn nor Nevan were happy to see Rollins. But, that wouldn't stop them... It would only fuel the competitive fire. No more distractions... The two stepped forward and...

 _Break the walls... Fight!_

Now what? Right there on the stage for all to see, Chris Jericho and Kevin Owens, the two men who seemed to have the hardest time in dealing with the fact that their chances at Summerslam history had slipped right through both their grasps. While they didn't go to ringside, it appeared they wanted a closer look at this match as well, opting to stand just under the Titantron.

 _"Okay now, this is getting ridiculous," Byron remarked._

 _"It's a big landmark match-up to kick off the new era," Corey responded, "Can you really blame anyone for wanting a closer look?"_

 _Cole joined in, "I agree with both of you. But, I feel like there's a little more going on here than just wanting a closer look."_

No more distractions, collar and elbow tie-up, neither giving an inch until Nevan took to the offensive with a side headlock. Finn pushed him off into the ropes, hit the canvas as Nevan hopped over him. On the comeback, Balor with a monkey-flip, but Nevan landed on his feet. Yet, for his effort, was met by a Pele Kick. Knowing every advantage was crucial, Finn executed a quick double-stomp right then and there and hooked the leg, 1... 2... It would take more than that to pin Nevan.

Match continued, the momentum on Balor's side. He hoisted Flaherty up and dropped him down with a beautiful vertical suplex. Sitting up on the mat, he made eye contact with Seth Rollins who was yawning, pretending to be falling asleep. It obviously annoyed Finn, distracting him just long enough for Nevan to come up from behind and hit a nice Tiger Suplex. Bridge... 1... 2... Surprise or not, Finn Balor wasn't so easily defeated. Both Superstars made it up to their feet, Nevan with a boot to the gut of Finn, whip to the ropes, Finn hanging on and Nevan getting nothing but air with a dropkick. Nevan sitting up but quickly drop-kicked back down. Another cover, 1... 2... Nevan kicked out.

"Come on, guys," Seth taunted from ringside, "Show me something here."

"Do you see?" Y2J gestured to the match, talking to Owens, "It should be you and I in there entertaining the masses. Not these two stupid idiots!"

"You're right, man," Owens agreed, "You're right."

Finn waited for Nevan to rise up, then went on the attack with multiple kicks to the legs and midsection. Last would be an enziguiri, but Nevan ducked and quickly dove down, trying to lock in his Crossface aptly named Re-Arranger. But, Finn fought back and Nevan was unable to get it on. Both men up, exchanging blows then chops, the whoo's in full-effect. Flaherty stumbled back into a corner. Finn dove in, Nevan moved and it was Balor eating turnbuckle. Nevan had a set of Dropkicks he liked to use in the corner, called them Boot Camp. One, two, three and for the fourth he would go to the opposite corner and run forward. This time... He missed, as it was Balor's turn to dodge danger.

As luck would have it, Nevan ended up hung upside-down in the turnbuckles. The crowd beginning to start digging into the match, there was no better time for Balor to execute a second double-footed stomp, this one in the corner, the fans in the first row swearing on Social Media that they heard bones crack in Nevan's upper body. Hook of the leg, was this Balor's moment, 1... 2... Barely a shoulder up! Nevan clutched his ribs, rolling onto his side as Finn got up, already plotting his next move. The first match had taken a greater toll on Nevan than he first realized, his chest, back and ribs feeling an explosion of pain. He couldn't stay down, though. He knew Finn, he knew he would capitalize if he were to stay on the canvas for too long, even if a second was too long. Nevan reached for the middle rope, starting to pull himself up, but receiving a straight kick to his ribs.

 _"Nevan looks hurt, guys. This could be ending soon."_

Finn had to seize the opportunity, there was no two ways around it. He lifted Nevan up into a fireman's carry then fell backwards, letting Nevan fall onto his knees in a Gutbuster! The groan nearly echoed as Nevan felt all the oxygen in his body rush out. He gasped for air as his leg was hooked, 1... 2... So close, but no! A sharp intake of air while straining to kick out, Nevan managed to survive. Outside... Rollins laughed at Balor, mocking him for not being able to get the job done yet. Finn had only been on Raw less than three hours and he was already sick of Seth, restraining the urge to jump out of the ring and fight him right then and there. And while that distraction took place, Jericho and Owens took it upon themselves to start slowly heading down the aisle, Y2J's eyes fixed on the recovering rookie that managed to upstage him earlier in the night.

Finn glanced over his shoulder, noticing Owens and Jericho creeping closer. He stepped to that side of the ring, their movement halting momentarily when he did. In the background, Nevan had time to stand, only to be knocked back down by an expertly executed Slingblade from Balor! But, instead of staying focused on the task at hand, Finn let his momentum carry him outside of the ring where he lunged at Rollins, a flurry of punches before a kick that sent the former Champion back against the barricade. Then an incredible 540 kick that sent Seth packing to lala land, right over the barricade into the first row! Good night, Mr. Rollins!

Unfortunately for Balor, by the time he re-entered the ring, Nevan had reached a vertical base. Dropkick into the ropes, hip toss on the comeback. Finn quickly got back up, taking a wild swing. Nevan ducked and hit a German Suplex, but this time he rolled through and locked in his version of the Crossface! Would Finn Balor's temporary lapse of focus end up costing him the Summerslam match!? Nevan pulled back as hard as his aching body would allow, cursing the weakness plaguing his arms, cursing Roman Reigns' massive power-bomb, but fighting against it all to try and keep the submission hold in place. Would he? Could he? He shouted at Finn, all but begging his opponent to give in. Tap out! Just tap out, damn it! Give up! GIVE UP!

Finn fought back, knowing this hold well, having been in it a total of three times before in their earlier battles. Instead of fighting against the pulling, he tried to move with it, the inches feeling like miles, but managing to reach the ropes and break the submission! Nevan released his grip, falling back against the mat, catching his breath, the exhaustion beginning to seep into his system. That was it... That was his Ace... And it wasn't enough. Nevan got up first, but it was Y2J and Kevin Owens who caught his eye as Seth Rollins wearily climbed over the barricade, holding his head, maybe even seeing a few stars before his eyes.

Nevan shook his head, approaching the set of ropes closest to the entrance ramp, "You guys had your chance. Get the hell out of here!"

"And let you continue to make a mockery out of a business I help build with my blood, sweat, tears and unbound greatness?" Jericho replied, "Not a chance, Junior!"

The distraction proved costly, as Balor was gifted the chance to down Flaherty with a lifted inverted DDT. But, as he rolled over for the pin attempt, the vultures descended! All three... Seth Rollins, Chris Jericho and Kevin Owens viciously attacked the two competing Superstars. Finn and Nevan had no chance as the referee immediately called for the bell, the match thrown out. It didn't take long at all... Balor being planted with not one, but two spot-on Pedigree's. Then, not to be outdone, Owens and Jericho combined their talents to devastate Flaherty with a fantastically brutal Pop-Up Codebreaker! Lights out, Rookies!

Stephanie McMahon and Mick Foley came out onto the stage, looking on in shock at what had transpired. What of the New Era? What of the two promising NXT Draftees? They were laid out flat in the ring, neither moving an inch off the canvas. Oh god, what of the historic Summerslam Match crowning an inaugural WWE Universal Champion? All these questions begged answers from the WWE Universe that couldn't be given. And the first Monday Night Raw of The New Era ended with its two most talked about Superstars since The Draft laying unconscious in the ring.

 **:::After The Show:::**

New set of clothes on, his bags packed, Nevan was on his way out of the building. What a night... What a debut. It still felt surreal to him. The dream was alive! He probably looked like the biggest dork, but he couldn't help but smile and sing to himself, maybe even dance a little as he approached the set of double doors. This was what he wanted, to be a WWE Superstar. He was now among some of the greatest the sport had ever produced. In one night, he fought the legendary Chris Jericho and a legend in the making... Finn Balor. Man, he couldn't thank Finn enough, either. Tonight was only a taste of what's to come, but he couldn't help but be excited for more, the two just seeming to somehow bring out the very best in each other. And to tangle with THE Chris Jericho? Man, it was just too incredible to properly describe.

"Hey, no goodbye?" there was Hunter with a smile of his own and an applause, standing next to Stephanie.

Nevan had been too lost in his haze to notice them, "Thank you guys so much. This would have never happened if you didn't push for me to join this soon."

"You deserve it, Nevan," Stephanie spoke up, "Your performance was great. So far, so good. I'll see you next week. I'll be in the car," she said to Hunter before leaving.

Hunter had a few pointers to pass along, "First and foremost, you and Finn did good not to reveal too much. It might not come for awhile yet, but we want you two to save your best for future matches. Second, we had an idea while watching it. You obviously know how Finn has The Demon King persona, but he only uses it for big Main Event matches? Well... We're thinking maybe we'll try that with you from now on with The One Man Army. But, don't hold me to it, we're not decided yet. Last thing, everyone liked the German Suplex into the Crossface. Keep it, make that your main move. Other than that, just keep your phone on you at all times during the week in case something comes up."

"Will do," Nevan assured him, "And, thanks again, Hunter. I know you're taking a chance on me here and I just want to make sure you know how much I appreciate it. I won't let you down. This is what I've worked so long for, this is what I want, there's no way I'm letting it pass me by."

 _ **THE ONE MAN ARMY**_

 _ **3#**_

 _ **"Talk is Cheap"**_

 **There you have the Two-Part opening. Hopefully it's enjoyable. I know it's a stretch to put Nevan into such a high spot from the get-go. But, I wanted to start off with a bang. Thanks for the support so far, it's very appreciated. As long as there's at least one review, I'm going to keep on posting. We dive a little into the behind the scenes aspects of the story next chapter.  
**


	3. Talk Is Cheap

**Really quick, I made a mistake. I briefly have Michael Cole in the last chapter mention Sasha Banks and Paige versus Dana Brooke and Charlotte. I was going to swap Bayley for Paige but forgot. So, I went back and edited that. Minor detail, I know, but there ya go.**

 **THE ONE MAN ARMY**

 _"I know there's a certain amount of luck that comes with getting a push. It's not always about talent, it's not always about personal ability. Sometimes, it's who you know or who your family members are. I mean... Sure, sometimes it is about talent, but we all know that isn't always the case. Sometimes it's just about being in the right spot at the right time. If I joined NXT a year earlier or later, I very well could have been buried. I wouldn't have made Raw when I did. But, I came in at The Draft, at the birth of the Universal Championship. Timing? Luck? Talent? Being in good company with the right people? Who knows for sure. Alls I know is... I'm going to make the best of the opportunity I have in my hands. I'm going to prove to you all... I deserve to be here."_

 _ **3#**_

 _ **"Talk Is Cheap"**_

"What the hell, man!?"

Having just walked into the building, Nevan heard the unmistakable voice of a certain someone he met in England once upon a time. He smiled, and for a moment, looked up and spoke a silent prayer before turning around to find Anti-Turn-Total Diva... Paige. She sounded pissed, but the grin on her face told the tale of a friend happy to finally see another friend.

"How friggin' long has it been!?" she ran up and gave him a big hug, "Oh my god, I can't believe we stuck to the pact! This is crazy. I wish I could have gotten here sooner."

Long story short... Nevan and Paige met in England when they appeared on the same card one night. They hit it off beautifully, which was ironic in of itself as Paige was louder and outgoing while Nevan was a bit more reserved. They became nearly inseparable... To the point that each were in relationships that came to an end because their other halves, as it were, became jealous. But... The pact... You see - and yes, this did involve a little bit of drinking - when they both knew they were soon headed for WWE, they agreed to stop talking all together and reunite once they both appeared on Raw or Smackdown. As crazy as it sounds... It's the truth.

"I heard about the neck," he inspected hers, as if he knew a damn thing about it, "How are you doing?"

"Delighted to say..." she wiggled her head around, "I'm back to one-hundred percent Paige!"

"Awesome," he laughed, "Are you wrestling?"

"Meh," she shrugged, "Mini rivalry with Dana until Sasha and Charlotte cool down," she noticed the twinkle in his eye at the mention of The Boss, "Oooohh... Mr. Flaherty, do I detect a hint of... Oh, I don't know... Lovey dovey pukey yucky from you?"

He laughed, he couldn't help it, Paige just had a way of doing that to him, "You. Are. Crazy."

She narrowed her eyes, "Tell me something I don't know, man. Anyway... I know you tried to be with Sasha in NXT. I heard about it from her and Flair."

"Ancient history, right?" he replied, "She didn't want a relationship. To be honest... I don't even know if I'm capable of having a healthy relationship right now."

"Right, well... Head up, yeah?" she patted him on the back as they walked, "I'll have a chat with the girl for ya."

Oh god... "Paige..."

 **:::MONDAY NIGHT RAW:::**

"Last week was supposed to be a landmark moment in Monday Night Raw's great history. It was supposed to be the very first step of the New Era. A step that would bring more and lead us to another historic moment at Summerslam. The debut of the WWE Universal Championship, competed for by Seth Rollins and... Well... We never got that far, did we?"

To open the live broadcast, The Monday Night Raw Co-General Managers, Stephanie McMahon and Mick Foley were already standing inside the squared circle. Last week they had it planned perfectly; Kick off the next Raw with the contract signing for the first-ever WWE Universal Championship Match. But... No. Not exactly. You see, due to the actions of Chris Jericho, Kevin Owens and Seth Rollins, there was no contract signing this week because there was no winner last week. The match was thrown out when those three knuckleheads decided to attack Nevan Flaherty and Finn Balor.

"In the interest of resolving this issue as quickly as possible," Stephanie spoke, "Mick and I would like to ask all parties involved to come out here so we can talk face to face," they waited, but none came, the McMahon in Stephanie starting to flare slightly, "Let me rephrase that; Mick and I are _demanding_ that all parties involved in last week's debacle come out here. _Immediately._ "

Momentarily, they came. Seth Rollins was first, naturally. Finn Balor after him, Nevan right behind. Then came Kevin Owens and Y2J, scarf included. Once they were all inside the ring, the tension was as thick as it gets. You could sense it... You could feel it. To make sure their point - and only theirs - got across, Mick and Stephanie didn't allow the Superstars to have microphones. The last thing they needed was an overblown argument breaking out over the decision that had been made.

"Now that we're all here," Foley started, "Let me first say it wasn't until this afternoon that Stephanie and I came to our final decision. We're not stupid, we know if we settle on putting Finn Balor and Nevan Flaherty in another match, you three will just interfere again. So, that said, tonight we're going to have a match involving all of you. To be specific... A Tag-Team Match. We are going to have Finn Balor and Kevin Owens versus - Stop whining, Chris - Nevan Flaherty and Chris Jericho. The winners will face Seth Rollins in a Triple-Threat Match for the Universal Championship at Summerslam."

Stephanie finished it off, "And, Seth, before you start thinking you've got away scot-free... You are going to be the Referee for the match."

Chris couldn't help it, he had to voice his now high level of utter disgust, "No, no, no, no, no. And... Oh yes... No! I will not be a part of this travesty! I will not team with this stupid idiot! I was robbed. Kevin Owens was robbed. You want a triple-threat that will put asses in seats? You want a history making match? Forget Flaherty, forget Balor, and forget Rollins too, for that matter. Make it a Y2J versus Kevin Owens Summer Spectacular to end all Summer Spectaculars! You see, this past week, Kevin and I have become friends, we've developed a mutual respect, as well as a mutual hatred of all things Finn Balor and Nevan Flaherty."

Purely pissed off, Nevan rushed Jericho, only to be cut off by Kevin Owens. Then it was Balor attacking Owens while Y2J and Nevan locked horns. They paired off wrong... The team-mates were fighting each other rather than the other way around! Chaos ensued and Seth Rollins was laughing all the way to the bank. At this rate, the GM's were going to have no other alternative but to hand him the belt at Summerslam. He could see it now... Haha, a coronation... Crowning the very first WWE Universal Cha...

"I wouldn't be smiling, Seth," Stephanie and Mick had exited the ring, but had one more thing to say, "And, if I were the four of you... I would get my act together fast. Because if we don't have a definitive ending to the main event tonight? The search for the Universal Champion will be started over from scratch. And none of you - Seth Rollins included - will be a part of it."

Wow... That got their attention, that put a quick halt to the fighting. Finn and Nevan were friends but had no qualms with competing against each other. It seemed the same could be said for Y2J and Kevin Owens. Then there was Seth Rollins, who was now tasked with somehow controlling the chaos, trying to figure out how the hell to bottle it up and keep it contained. And, damn, if this main event went the way of the previous one... None of them would have anything to do with the history making match at Summerslam.

 **:::Off Camera:::**

Week number two.

Funny. He had been wrestling for over ten years, but part of him felt like it just started last week. And what a week it was. Getting to wrestle in the first main event of the new era? Amazing. What an opportunity. The right people liked his performance, as well as the WWE Universe, who seemed to get behind him. Over the course of the week, his social media gathered a staggering number of new followers. He was amazed. Last week was only the beginning, though. Now, the true test. Last week, he was a buzz word, right? A new face and there's always excitement for a new wrestler on Raw or Smackdown. He needed to harness that excitement and propel himself higher and farther now.

The main event tonight would be a big step. But, before that, he was scheduled for a promo. One with the promo legend, Chris Jericho. Now, in NXT and all other promotions for that matter, Nevan was never known for his mic skills. Per his new contract as a Raw Talent, though, it was stated he would need to improve his skills in that ever-important area. Was he talented in the ring? Yes. The best talent out there? No. Was he talented on the mic in the few important promo's he did have in NXT? Ehh... It was okay enough to get by. And on Monday Night Raw, okay enough would never be good enough. And to be a true rising Superstar in the business, you could never settle on being... Okay enough.

Nevan sat alone in the backstage area, thinking about all of this. The nervousness returned. He found himself fidgeting and tapping his toes. It was times like these that were nerve-wracking. Not out there in front of the WWE Universe, not in the midst of performing... Doing what he loved so damn much. It was before and after, during the quiet moments... The quiet moments where his brain was overactive, cooking up scenarios doomed for failure. He had the chance of a lifetime here to really make his mark. His being called up from NXT to Raw right now was impeccable timing and luck. He couldn't waste this chance, he had to make the most of it.

Maybe sometimes, you just needed to close your eyes and take a deep breath. So, Nevan did just that. Eyes closed, breathing slow and even, just let the stress break away... Just let it...

"You okay, man?"

"Hmm?" Nevan opened one eye, "AH! Jeez!" startled, he fell back in his chair, none other than R-Truth not three inches away from his face, "Y-Yeah, I'm good."

"You sure about that?" Truth chuckled, lending a helping hand to get Nevan up.

Nevan shrugged, not wanting to admit his proverbial battling of his nerves, "Just... Focusing, ya know?"

"Ah, I got ya, I got ya," Truth didn't push it, "Listen, though. West Coast, man. Early night tonight. A few of us are gonna get together, you in?"

No pun intended... But truth be told, this was the first time Nevan met R-Truth. He was appreciative of the invite, but wasn't quite sure why he was being asked, "Uhh..." he didn't want to be rude or come off wrong, "Sure, why not? Who else is it?"

"Goldust," of course, "Sami, Enzo and Cass. Couple of the girls. Nothin' big, you know? Just chill. Might hit a club, shoot some pool. Grab some grub. That sort o' thing. So, you good?"

"Yeah, man," eh hell, why not, it would be good to meet a few others anyway, though he knew Sami, Enzo and Cass, "I'm in... Count me in."

 **:::Back On The Broadcast:::**

Resident Raw Interviewer, Tom Phillips was backstage in front of the set, standing next to none other than the man himself, Nevan Flaherty, "Nevan, last week you debuted after graduating from NXT. You overcame a Fatal 4-Way to compete against Finn Balor. We all know how that ended, but what we don't know are your thoughts on it, as well as the Raw GM's decision to partner you with Chris Jericho later tonight."

"Thing is, Tom, ever since I started wrestling, way before WWE and NXT, I prided myself on being what I called a One Man Army. I believed - still do - that at the end of the day, the only person you can ever completely trust, count on 100 percent is yourself. I've accomplished what I've accomplished without a partner... Without a valet, a manager, an Authority figure watching my back, none of it. Is it the best way to go about a wrestling career? Probably not, but it's what I believe, it's what I've focused on. For example, winning that match last week."

"Okay, okay, enough," a full interruption form, Chris Jericho, "Let's get one thing clear, Junior. The only way you won that match is because you pinned a man that I put down. You remember that? Or did the Pop-Up Codebreaker - copyright, all rights reserved - dim your memory? If I didn't do what I did, you would have never won. And, let's not also forget... There's not even a snowball's chance in Hell that you were going to beat Finn Balor, either."

"What is the problem, Jericho?" Nevan took a step forward, getting in Y2J's face, "Finn and I deserved that match, we qualified for it fair and square. What I did in the Fatal 4-Way, anyone else in this locker room, in Smackdown Live's, in NXT's would have if not already had done the same. Look, is this is an age thing? Are you mad 'cause you're getting older and, quite frankly, there's a chance you might not have too many of these opportunities left in your..."

"You listen," Jericho was fuming, "Shut your mouth, and watch yourself tonight! Or else, you're going to get..."

Nevan waited... And waited... "What? Get what?"

"It!"

 **:::Tag Team Main Event:::**

The time had come. The time to - HOPEFULLY - find out just who would participate in the first-ever WWE Universal Championship Match at Summerslam. Would there be definitive victors, though? Well, there damn well better be or all five Superstars would be one-hundred percent out of the running. Seth Rollins was visibly as nervous as could be, pacing the ring as the two teams took to their sides. Starting the match would be Finn Balor and Chris Jericho, whom refused to let Nevan start. Yet, when Finn decided to turn the tables and unexpectedly tag in Kevin Owens, it was then that Y2J tagged in Nevan... Ya know... BY SLAPPING HIM ACROSS THE FACE!

Lit up, Nevan shoved Jericho back, angrily confronting him in the ring. Owens with a school-boy, Rollins down to count, 1... 2... No, but it was nearly enough to end the thing right then and there! Kevin tackled Nevan back down, landing a barrage of punches and then kicks as Nevan tried to scramble to his feet. Kevin grabbed him, bent him over and dug his elbow into the back of his skull, not once but twice. Nevan held the back of his head, Kevin grabbing him once again and throwing him into the corner in a heap. Stomps in the corner, this was a mugging, a downright assault, the interaction with Jericho had taken Nevan way off his game and Owens was capitalizing perfectly.

"I'm already sick of you, Flaherty," Kevin shouted while continuing the beating.

It went on until Rollins finally pulled Owens off of Flaherty, Kevin none too pleased, and more than prepared to punch Seth for it, going as far as to ball a fist and rear back. Seth pointed to the timekeeper's area, obviously gesturing to the bell, alluding to a DQ, "You wanna? Go ahead, be my guest!"

Finn jumped into the ring, stepping in-between Seth and Kevin, trying to get his partner under control, "Use your brain, Owens!"

POP-UP POWER-BOMB ON BALOR, HIS OWN TEAM-MATE! Kevin stood tall, shouting as Finn weakly rolled out of the ring to the floor, "I don't need you! I can do this on my own!"

Nevan from behind, but Owens blocked the German Suplex attempt and went around for his own. No! Nevan blocked his and went around again,. Unfortunately, Jericho intervened, axehandling Nevan then hitting him with a Codebreaker! Then another Pop-Up Power-Bomb! Count it down Seth, 1... 2... 3! It would be Seth Rollins, Finn Balor and Kevin Ow... SUPERKICK ON SETH ROLLINS RIGHT AFTER THE BELL! As I was saying, it would be Seth Rollins, Kevin Owens and Finn Balor competing at Summerslam to crown the inaugural WWE Universal Champion!

 _"After The Draft, feeling overlooked for being picked so late, Kevin Owens made a statement. He said he was going to make them pay for underestimating his value. He said he was going to turn Monday Night Raw into The Kevin Owens Show. Well, gentlemen, he may have just done that. What a show stealing performance by Kevin Owens!" Corey Graves applauded Owens._

For the second Monday Night Raw in a row... It was Nevan Flaherty laying out flat in the center of the ring for all the Universe to see. A fact that, admittedly, pleased Jericho to no end. Especially as he was handed a microphone and stood proudly over him, shaking hands with Kevin before the man who stole the show left the ring, leaving Finn Balor and Seth Rollins both on the ringside floor, feeling the pain.

Jericho sighed, shaking his head, looking down at the object of his current frustration, "I told you, Rookie. I told you. Did I not say to watch yourself? Did I not warn you!? Well, guess what? You just found out what _it_ is."

His music playing proudly, Jericho put on his classic pose, literally standing directly over the still out cold Nevan Flaherty. What a way to start, huh Rookie?

 **:::After The Show:::**

Well... It wasn't exactly a club, but there was food and there was a pool table. It was the game room of the place a majority of the wrestlers were staying at in this particular city.

Truth, Goldust - sans gold, mind you - Sami, Paige, Enzo and Cass, even Dolph Ziggler from Smackdown. Not the biggest party, but it was a good get-together. Even Finn and Bayley made an appearance to mingle with the small crowd. Nevan had to admit, it was a good time had by all. It was good seeing Bayley again, as the two hit it off well in NXT. A running joke between the two being that they would have been perfect together, if only Nevan was more of a hugger. Speaking of possible romance, however, one of the girls Truth had mentioned was a particular one that Nevan had been sweet on when he first arrived in NXT.

"Sasha," he greeted, drink in hand, an Iced Tea, to be exact, "Good to see you."

"You too," she admitted, though there seemed an awkwardness in the air.

"Congratulations on being Women's Champion," he said, knowing how much it meant to her.

"Thanks," she nodded, "Congratulations to you, too."

He smiled, "Hey, I'm actually glad you're here. I mean, we haven't talked since you moved up. I uhh... I miss you."

"Nevan," she nonchalantly took his hand and they moved to a smaller, more private room. Once the door was shut behind them, Sasha spoke, something on her mind, "Listen... I've been out straight with appearances since getting the championship, I should be upstairs already sleeping. But... I wanted to come down here because I found out from Paige that you were here."

Nevan listened patiently, sensing a difficult conversation on the horizon. Not sure whether to be happy or angry with Paige at this point.

Sasha sighed, "I know you have feelings for me. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have some sort of feelings for you, too. I know this made things weird between us in NXT. It's most likely why we haven't talked since."

Nevan politely cut her off, "You don't want a relationship, I understand. I just... Regardless... I liked hanging out with you. I do miss you. A lot."

She frowned slightly, tucking a few strands of her to get them out of her face, "Which is why I wanted to talk to you. We can totally be friends. But, I need to make sure you really understand... That's all we can be, Nevan. Whether you have feelings for me or I have feelings for you, it's just... And I think you can agree... We're both at a point in our lives where we're living our dreams. We're both on the flagship show of WWE... The biggest stage there is."

Nevan sighed sadly, but he did understand, "Getting involved right now... Just isn't the best idea," he tried perking up a little, "We need to be focused. The Boss and The One Man Army."

"Right," she briefly smiled, "And hey... Thanks. I miss hanging out with you, too. I'm glad you get where I'm coming from with this."

He grinned in a goofy way, "Who wouldn't miss hanging out with the One Man Army," she rolled her eyes, "Though, now that I think about it... Does having friends mean I'm not a One Man Army?"

"Good point," she joked as they rejoined the others, "Maybe you can as long as they... I guess... Don't help you out in any way... Whoah, what's going on over there?"

"I'm scared to ask," Nevan laughed.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Bayley shouted happily, "COME ON... WE'RE GONNA DO A HUG BALL!"

 _ **"WWE: ONE MAN ARMY"**_

 _ **4#**_

 _ **"I Swear, it wasn't My Idea"**_


	4. I Swear, It Wasn't My Idea

**Chapters won't keep coming out quite this fast. I just wanted to get the ball rolling.**

 **THE ONE MAN ARMY**

 **4#**

 **"I Swear, It Wasn't My Idea"**

 _"Relationships in wrestling... I mean, the romantic kind. They can be very good, there's a few examples where it worked out perfectly. On the other hand... Those examples are few and far between. It's just hard to make it last. For a number of reasons. It can be distracting, it can lead to mistakes, it can lead to disaster. But, at the end of the day... Can you just turn off your feelings?"_

Perfect timing.

Nevan walked into the arena, feeling a little like eggshells were beneath his feet. The day before, he received a phone call from WWE. They informed him he would be involved on Raw again, but in the form of a mixed tag match. Which would be really cool, no problem at all, only if his partner wasn't... Sasha Banks. You remember, right? Last week... Their talk... The whole admitting feelings for each other but also agreeing a full-on relationship was in neither of their best interests? Yeah...

Nevan had rounded a corner, finding - much to his dismay - The Boss glaring at him, not even in her gear yet, "I need to know the truth, Nevan."

"I didn't ask them," he went on the defensive, "I swear, it wasn't my idea. I know you're mad. I know it probably looks like..."

"Hey," she softened her expression, "It's fine. Whatever. I just want to know that it's not one of your little games to try and get me to fall for you."

"I respect your decision," he assured her, "You don't want to be more than friends. I admit... In NXT I wasn't too great on accepting that. But, trust me, I'm okay with it now. Them teaming us up for tonight is just... A coincidence."

"Okay, I believe you," she accepted his answer, "Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed."

"It's not a problem," he just wanted the air to be clear and things to be okay between the two of them.

"Anyways," thank coogily that was over, "Any ideas for our match tonight? Ya know... If they decide to let us come up with a few instead of just Chris and Charlotte?"

Nevan laughed, "True."

 **:::MONDAY NIGHT RAW:::**

"So, who are you the boss of, huh? Are you the boss of me? Are you the boss of her? If you're the boss of these buffoons in the audience, that isn't saying too much now is it?"

Charlotte had come out to the ring, demanding that Sasha Banks meet her right then and there and give her her champion's rematch. Without delay, Sasha's music hit the speakers and there she was, proudly draping the Women's Championship over her shoulder, making sure Charlotte couldn't look at her without also looking at the gold. In the midst of their verbal sparring, Y2J took it upon himself to interfere. Which lead to the boss question, which then lead to this...

 _'I need a rival, I need a rival, I found my soul, let's set it on fire.'_

Chris Jericho's face instantly twisted into a scowl, seeing Nevan Flaherty come down to the ring, equipped with a microphone. Nevan quickly spoke up, "This may only be my 3rd week here, but something is really starting to become crystal clear, Sasha."

"What's that, Nev?" they seemed to have a bit of chemistry.

"The only time Chris Jericho is happy is when he's making other people unhappy," Nevan replied.

"Yeah," Sasha agreed, staring right at the former women's champion, "I actually know someone just like that."

"You know what, Sasha," Charlotte's turn to scowl, "You're right. I am happy when I make other people unhappy. And you'll find that out first hand when I take back my Women's Championship," then she turned her attention towards Nevan, "And you? Who are you, again? Oh, that's right, you're the little boy who has been flat on his back to close out the last two Monday Night Raw's. Congratulations!"

Jericho laughed, "Nice!"

"Which may be why you and Sasha seem to be friends," Charlotte continued, "Last I knew, she was really good at being on her back."

"You..." Sasha was ready to brawl right then and there.

"You see?" Jericho stepped in, "This is what's wrong with this New Era. You have stupid idiots like Sasha Banks, like Nevan Flaherty, who have absolutely no respect. They want to come in here, they want to take over, but they don't want to earn it."

"Listen to him," Nevan nudged Sasha, "Listen to Gramps over here. He seems to forget... I beat him two weeks ago. And it might be the first time, but it sure as hell won't be the last."

Jericho was beyond angry, "You are quickly becoming the absolute Bane of My Existence. Now, you listen you little rodent and listen well. You did not beat me. You cannot beat me. You will never beat me. Do you understand what I am saying to you right now? I am Chris Jericho, I am the very best at what it is that I do. And what it is that I do is expose frauds like yourself. Just like Charlotte here will eventually expose Sasha Banks for the fraud she is."

"All right," Nevan stepped up, "Okay. You say I can't beat you. I'm pretty sure that I can. Talking isn't going to give us an answer, so how about we fight!?"

 _"Is Nevan challenging Chris Jericho to match? I like it, maybe we'll... Oh..." Byron was interrupted by the sounds of a car crash and the appearance of RAW General Manager, Mick Foley, "... Here we go, guys."_

"First and foremost," Foley started, standing on the stage, "Chris, I have to admit, great use of the phrase... Bane Of My Existence. Although, what I'm about to tell you may make Nevan a bit banier, if that's even a word. Girls, ol' Holy Foley - cheap plug, people - isn't leaving you out, so don't worry. Right here and right now, let's get a referee down there because it's going to be Chris Jericho and Charlotte versus Nevan Flaherty and Sasha Banks!"

 _"An impromptu mixed tag? We gotta take a break, fans, don't go anywhere."_

 **:::After The Break:::**

Nevan and Sasha were ready to go, standing in the ring, nearly salivating at the prospect of getting their hands on their respective enemies. Charlotte and Jericho, on the other hand, were a bit less receptive to the idea. This wasn't the match Charlotte wanted, she wanted a one on one singles match for the Championship, and Y2J flat out wanted as little to do with Flaherty as was humanly possible. The two of them knew, though, if they didn't go through with this, it would only end up making them look very bad. With that in mind, they finally agreed to start the match.

To start off, it would be Charlotte and Sasha. Collar and elbow tie-up to get things going, Charlotte gaining the upper hand and pushing Sasha down. Fired up, Sasha dove at Charlotte, backing her into a corner, taking a number of swings, only for Charlotte to cover up and move herself between the 2nd and 3rd ropes. The referee backed Sasha off and Charlotte took advantage, slugging Sasha just as the referee moved out of the way. Once again, Sasha responded in kind but Charlotte was quick to back away for safety. Hands on her hips, Sasha was disgusted, just shaking her head. Y2J called Charlotte over to the corner and whispered something in her ear. The Female Flair nodded and then approached Sasha, putting her arm up. Was she intending for a test of strength?

This may very well have been the oldest trick in the book and Sasha knew it. But Charlotte wasn't budging so what choice did she have? Sasha slowly raised her arm to match Charlotte's, but that's when the former champ went for a kick. Sasha caught the boot, Charlotte acted with a roundhouse, Sasha ducked and Charlotte landed flat on her face! Quick Bank Stateme... Charlotte scrambled out of harm's way, slithering under the bottom rope to the outside to compose herself. No, no, no! The Boss wasn't letting her off the hook that easy... SUICIDE DIVE THROUGH THE ROPES, RIGHT ON TARGET! Sasha practically landed on her feet, stretching her arms out, the WWE Universe cheering her on.

Jericho protested, shouting at the referee, "She can't do that! Are you gonna let her do that? Are you out of your mind?"

 _"She's the Boss, Chris, she can do whatever she wants."_

 _"Oh, Saxton, have some dignity."_

In charge, the Boss rolled Flair back into the ring, ready to keep the hurt going. But, it was Charlotte crawling to the corner and tagging in Y2J. Taking his sweet time, Jericho stepped through the ropes, waltzing his way toward Sasha, waving goodbye. Part of her wanted to stay in there. Forget that, ALL of her wanted to. But, the referee wouldn't let her, so she gave in, tagging Nevan into the match. Now, the moment of truth, Chris Jericho and Nevan Flaherty face to face. The crowd liked it, they were into it. To be honest, a bit more Jericho fans than Flaherty ones, but it fed Nevan's adrenaline all the same. Then Jericho slapped the Rookie, leaving a stinging red mark in its wake.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Y2J asked, "Huh? What are you gonna do about it?"

Nevan swung for the fences, connecting with right after right, backing Jericho into the ropes. Whip to the opposite side, dropkick connecting beautifully. Once back up, another one. Y2J rolled to the outside, Nevan followed without the slightest hesitation. He chased Jericho around the ring, never realizing until he collided with Charlotte's boot, that he fell right into Y2J's trap. He might as well have run into a wrecking ball, because that's what it felt like. Charlotte dropped to the floor, standing Nevan up then swinging him back against the ring apron, even unleashing a couple chops after the fact. All the while, Jericho moved into the ring, broke the count, and taunted Sasha with a wave, prompting her to enter the ring and be restrained by the referee.

The crafty veteran had it planned perfectly. The referee distracted, Jericho joined Charlotte outside and they double-teamed Nevan. They whipped him into the stairs, then Jericho whipped Nevan right into a spear from Charlotte! Clutching at his stomach, Nevan was gasping for air as Y2J rolled him back into the ring. Jericho let the rookie stand before dropping him down again with a Double-Underhook Backbreaker! Vintage Jericho. He kicked Flaherty while the rookie tried to get back up. When the kicks didn't keep him down, Jericho popped him with a finely placed elbow, stumbling Nevan back into a corner. Then came a set of chops, but on the last one, Nevan blocked it and hit a few chops of his own, pushing Chris to the center of the ring. Then a whip, but Jericho reversed and hit a power-slam on the way back, using Nevan's own momentum against him, 1... 2.. Not quite yet!

 _"Jericho is making Flaherty look like a fool in there," Graves commented._

Side headlock on the canvas, looking to simply wear the young man down. Sasha pounded the top turnbuckle, stomped her boot, tried to get the crowd behind them, anything to help will Nevan out of the rut he was in. In moments, he started stirring. He reached out in vain toward Sasha, he sat upright then slowly to a knee, Jericho trying to really wrench in the hold. It wasn't working, Nevan made it up to both feet, elbowing Jericho in the gut until the hold was finally broken. Nevan locked his arms around Jericho's waist, but Y2J kept his feet firmly planted, blocking the German Suplex attempt before countering it beautifully with a running bulldog!

"Nevan!" Sasha yelled, "Come on, Nevan!"

Lionsault from Jeri... Flaherty rolled out of the way, Y2J hitting nothing but the mat. This was Nevan's chance to tag. If he didn't make the most of it, there was a fair chance that Jericho would soon get a pinfall. Sasha encouraging him the whole way. Nevan crawled, Jericho sat up. Nevan used the ropes to pick himself up and dive for Sasha... TO MAKE THE TAG! Sasha stormed the ring, Charlotte doing the same and the two women locked horns with a flurry of rights and lefts. Jericho was still in there, though. He snuck up behind Sasha and pulled her down to the canvas. It wasn't much, but it was enough of a distraction for Charlotte to do Natural Selection, hooking the leg, already feeling victorious, 1... 2... Sasha kicked out!

Charlotte knew she had to act fast to maintain her newfound advantage. She lined Sasha up for a Spear. But, Sasha side-stepped out of the way and Charlotte ended up eating turnbuckles. The Boss had the opening for the Backstabber/Bank Statement combo, but as she went for the Backstabber, Y2J helped Charlotte stay up so Banks got nothing but air and the back of her skull smacking the canvas. Then came The Walls of Jericho on Sasha Banks! The crowd began booing loudly, Charlotte laughing and taunting Sasha. Though, Sasha wouldn't tap, she refused to submit! And her valiant effort was rewarded as Nevan re-entered the ring, breaking up the submission and tangling with Jericho in a full-on brawl, the two of them falling through the ropes to the outside.

With Sasha in pain, Charlotte seized the opportunity in a big way, twisting Sasha's legs in the patented Figure Eight Lock! Sasha screamed in pain but, again, refused to tap out. Nevan and Jericho continued the fight, now spilling into the crowd, drifting further and further away from the ringside area. Meanwhile, in the ring, Sasha inched ever so closer to the ropes, her fingers and arm could not have been stretched farther, but it was just too far out of reach. Damn it, she had to live to fight another day. Therefore... Her hand went do... NEVAN RETURNED! He reached for Sasha's hands and pulled them to the ring ropes, effectively breaking the hold, helping her to escape. But no... No way... Not that easy! Charlotte outright defied the referee's orders and warning...

"I'm _never_ letting go!" a rage burned inside the former champion.

Nevan was about to get in there and break it up himself, but was stopped by Jericho pulling him back out and swinging him into the steel steps once again. At this point, the referee had no other option but call for the bell as well as EMT's. All the while, Chris Jericho applauded Charlotte's vicious streak as she full-out refused to break the submission, risking severe injury to Sasha.

 _"This is so un-called for," Cole pointed out, "Sasha could have severe injuries because of this assault by Charlotte!"_

Eventually, Charlotte broke the hold. She and Chris raised their arms in victory, though the official decision was...

"Your winners... By way of Disqualification... Women's Champion Sasha Banks and Nevan Flaherty!"

Nevan sure didn't feel like a winner, as he gingerly rolled into the ring and knelt beside Sasha who was still in agony, being attended to by EMT's. He glared at Jericho and Charlotte as they headed up the ramp, proud as they could possibly be. No... Nevan couldn't let this go by the wayside... He had to be heard. He limped over to the side of the ring and asked for a microphone, ringside personnel wasting no time in granting his request...

"Jericho," Nevan called out, the anger visible on his face, "This isn't over. Hey!" Y2J was ignoring him, he and Charlotte pretending they heard nothing, "Hey, stupid idiots!" the crowd collectively oh'd while the two finally turned back around, "Summerslam is two weeks away. And I just had a hell of an idea. You and me."

"No, wait," even though she was in as much pain as she was, Sasha pulled herself up, stepping light, "Let's make it a full-on rematch. Nevan and I versus you two idiots."

"We have nothing more to prove," never short on ego, Charlotte and Jericho laughed, "We just humiliated you in front of the entire WWE Universe."

The two in the ring had to sweeten the deal, which they were more than ready to do. First they talked it over amongst themselves through whispers, then presented their idea to the WWE Universe, "I'll put my Women's Championship on the line! Nevan, what about you?"

She gave him the microphone. He seemed hesitant to speak, but soon did, "I'll leave Raw if you beat us."

Well now... That caught Jericho's attention. A chance this soon to rid Monday Night Raw of this so-called One Man Army? Oh yeah, sign him up, "You two imbeciles want to ruin your careers? Fine by me and Charlotte."

 _"Oh my god... Did Summerslam just heat up or what?"_

 _"Sure did, Byron," Cole agreed, "Will it be official, though?"_

 _"I like the courage, but I despise the timing," Graves said, "Sasha and Nevan were just schooled by the likes of Chris Jericho and Charlotte. So, what do they do? They react like two rookies would... They challenge them to a match they have no hope in winning and even stack the odds against themselves more than they already would be in a match with no title or career implications. Sasha is the future of women's wrestling, Nevan could have been Raw's future, but this is a poor mistake by the two of them. I hate to say it, but this could prove very costly for both their careers."_

 _"Man," Byron responded, "Why don't you tell us how you really feel?"_

 **:::Later, On The Show:::**

The backstage cameras caught up with Sasha Banks and Nevan Flaherty both walking out of physician's room, the women's champion just receiving a clean bill of health in regards to her legs. And speaking of the Boss, she appeared none too pleased...

"That is not what we agreed on in the ring," she said, "Why would you throw that out there? It's way too big a risk!"

"How else was I going to get him to agree?" Nevan answered, "Sasha... I know I can beat him. I wouldn't doubt if you knew I could beat him."

"It's the WWE," Sasha said, still mad, "Anything can happen at any time. Just as easily as I won the Title... I could have never touched it. And, by the way, if I do lose this," referring to the belt, "I can just win it back. But, if you have to leave Raw... What are you going to do then?"

Nevan sighed, "If I'm going to make anything of myself here, I need to prove that I belong."

Sasha just shook her head, turning away to leave, "You don't get it."

Nevan sighed again, watching her leave.

 **:::After Raw:::**

Nevan sat on the bed in his Hotel room, occupying himself with his phone while also half watching tonight's Monday Night Raw through the magic of DVR. Twitter was hot with WWE news. Which was always good. He flipped through the Social Media ramblings, finding a surprising number of fans calling for he and Sasha to be a couple. Rivaling the number of Seth and Sasha requests, nearly surpassing the Seth and Paige requests. Not to be outdone, there was some love for Jericho and Charlotte. Also... Seth and Finn? What? Another story for another time...

One fan took it upon herself to whip up an image that made it look like Sasha and Nevan were standing together like a couple, proclaiming... _I know how soon it is, but I just couldn't help myself! WWE needs to have more romantic angles, a woman can both kick ass and fall in love._ Was it wrong that Nevan immediately made that picture the background on his phone? Ehhh... Deleting. No, bring it back. Maybe just for tonight. What's the harm?

It wasn't love, but it wasn't infatuation, either. It's was something somewhere in between. All Nevan knew for sure was he felt great when Sasha was around. It seemed like she felt the same, at times. She had a point about it possibly leading to a distraction, though. Sometimes things like this worked out, sometimes not so much. They were both flying fast, though. Especially Sasha being given the Women's Championship last month. You don't want to complicate things... You don't want to... Probably don't want to obsess, either, right?

Hard not to think a lot about her, though, when you're booked into a major storyline in a Pay-Per-View match. Was it a cruel joke courtesy of Fate? Maybe it was best not to over-analyze. At the end of the day, Nevan was performing with three great wrestlers at Summerslam, just one of which happened to be one of his better if not best friends. Ehh... Come to think of it... Friends were hard to come by these days for Nevan. Truth be told, he never really had what you would call a best friend... If any real true friends at all. Sure, he had friends, a couple girlfriends along the way.

He was tight with Finn, their matches bringing them close. He and Seth hit it off the couple times they spoke before and after the shows. Bayley and her hugs. Sami was cool. Truth was crazy. New Day invited him to a taping of UpUpDownDown. And, of course, who could ever forget Paige? Maybe he had more friends than he realized. That one in particular, though... That one he kept thinking about...

His segment with Sasha, Chris and Charlotte came on. As he watched it, he changed the background on his phone, returning it to a picture of him and a couple family members.

 _ **ONE MAN ARMY**_

 _ **5#**_

 _ **"UnFiltered"**_


End file.
